


i'd still choose her

by MakeItAGoodOne



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Internal Monologue, One Shot, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeItAGoodOne/pseuds/MakeItAGoodOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana contemplates what first made her fall in love with Brittany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd still choose her

What was it about her that made me fall in love with her? Was it her big, sparkling blue eyes that conveyed her every emotion like a giant neon sign? Was it the way the light filtered through her hair as she danced, setting it on fire? Was it the way her magical voice could capture exactly the way I felt?

 

One would probably think it was that special light that appears in her eyes every time she looks at me. 

 

When I first saw her, I thought it was her smile. It drew me to her like a moth to light. I was entranced by the soft away her lips pulled away from her teeth. Her lips were thin, yet immensely kissable; her grin disarming and endearing.

 

But that first infatuation was not love. No, love is present tense. Love fills your being, invades your thoughts, takes up so much of yourself there is no room to be selfish.

 

And I know it was her soul I fell in love with. That figurative, yet tangible place where intellect and passion collide. Her soul is beautiful. It is gold, glowing with an intense inner light. It is allusive, never completely visible. I catch glimpses of it in those lovely eyes, lit up with excitement and love. I can visualize it between the lines of everything she says, from witty, sarcastic comments, to complicated, incomprehensible math language. 

 

Maybe I did fall in love with her smile, because her soul is most visible there. In those flashes of light, something genuine and pure shines through. Poetry in a world of prose. 

 

I don't know exactly how it happened. There was no date that can be pinpointed as the turning point. I think she was just the turning point.

 

Regardless, somehow, someway, she became a part of me. She is in my story now, beside me through all the little, inconsequential moments we humans like to call life.

 

She became a part of all of my hopes and dreams, without asking or warning. I just suddenly realized she was there.

 

Don't misunderstand me, I'm not bitter. She has changed my life–for the better. She has shown me myself, that–until now–mostly undisturbed, wonderful potential. 

 

Every day I fall in love with her again. I find some new story, passion, or hidden talent, and I feel smitten all over again. 

 

I love the way she solves equations, devours it, like some do reality TV. I love how her teeth graze and catch her lower lip when she's nervous. I love her proud smile when she realizes she's outsmarted someone deemed more intelligent than her. I love how she rambles every morning over her cup of coffee about Lord Tubbington's latest conquests. 

 

I find more of her every day, like a huge puzzle slowly revealing a picture with every piece.

 

Her soul is becoming clearer.

 

I can almost see it now.

 

I have no regrets. If I could go back and choose not to fill my story with her, I wouldn't.

 

I'd still choose her. 


End file.
